A dust cover of the kind indicated is known from the European patent application 0 366 505. In this dust cover, the stiffening lining is completely embedded in the elastomeric material of the boot and united to the elastomeric material by vulcanization. This technique involves a comparatively expensive manufacturing process and is difficult to automate the dust cover because the assembly tools cannot support the boot directly at the stiffening element.
An object of the invention is to create a dust cover which can be manufactured in a particularly inexpensive way and which is suited for an automatic assembly.